


Teamwork

by AlreadyBoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlreadyBoss/pseuds/AlreadyBoss
Summary: Hazards of having a werewolf boyfriend: sometimes your clothes don't survive the sex, bruises you can't possibly hope to hide, and judgmental roommates who like to tell you your relationship isn't healthy.Benefits of having a werewolf boyfriend: they're always willing to help you troll the hell out of said roommate. Oh, and the sex.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr.

"You know you're meant to wear a shirt underneath the cardigan, right?"

 

He’d just stumbled inside - somewhat hungover, sleep deprived, and kind of sore - after his walk of shame across campus. Stiles was even less in the mood to put up with his roommate’s shit than usual. He offered an expression that was somewhere between a smirk and a leer. “Hazards of having a werewolf boyfriend. Sometimes T-shirts just don't survive the night.”

 

Pencil Dick Paul’s face twisted into something sour and faintly disbelieving. His mouth opened and closed a few times without emitting sound like he was on the cusp of issuing several comment and then rejecting them last minute. Finally he settled on, “and he didn't have any shirts he could lend you for the walk home?”

 

Stiles’ expression sharpened. “Of course he did. He just likes seeing me walk around like this.”

 

Pencil Dick Paul’s sneer reached epic levels. “Your relationship with that... _ man _ is unhealthy at best.” The tone of his voice made it clear he barely resisted using “animal” instead of “man.”

 

Luckily for ol’ Pencil Dick, Stiles’ phone started vibrating in his pocket before he could answer. He pulled it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw it was Peter. “Hey daddy,” Stiles simpered, letting his voice go high and breathy in a way he never did when he was actually with Peter. 

 

On the other end of the line, Peter laughed warmly. “I guess you made it home alright since you're already trolling  your roommate.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Stiles lowered his gaze to the floor and started fidgeting in the way Peter always liked when they were role playing Stiles as the shy virgin. 

 

Pencil Dick Paul muttered something no doubt unsavory about Stiles’ character under his breath. He was already so convinced that Stiles had no redeeming qualities that Stiles never had to work hard to sell him this act.

 

“I do love you devious.” Peter hummed in contentment. “Let the sweater hang off your left shoulder; I left a bruise just below your collarbone that is particularly  _ vivid _ .”

 

God he loved this man. No one else he’d ever met supported his deep capacity for pettiness like Peter did. Biting his lip, Stiles rolled his shoulders forward in a move that made him look embarrassed, but also allowed the neck of the cardigan to slip down his shoulder. 

 

There was a choking noise from Pencil Dick Paul’s direction. His judgemental ass had clearly noticed the mark Peter was talking about.

 

Stiles looked up from under his lashes to see his roommate staring fixedly in the general vicinity of his neck. He hadn’t bothered to catalogue all the scratches, bites, and suck-marks littered over his body before hastily pulling on some clothes and scrambling out of Peter’s apartment, but he could feel the hot throb of broken blood vessels there, so it must be quite a sight. Stiles smiled, slow and pleased. “Thank you, daddy.”

 

Peter gave a wistful sigh that blew static over the speakers briefly. “I wish I was there. You are particularly gorgeous when you’re spiteful.”

 

That should not be romantic; an effervescent feeling bubbled up beneath his ribcage in response anyway. He turned it into a playful giggle, riding the high of this performance. He looked over to check in with Paul the Pencil Dicked.

 

Paul McPencil-dick was scowling deeply enough to rival Derek on his best days. He didn’t have the eyebrows to pull it off. He did look pretty pissed though.

 

Rustling sounds erupted across the line, the cause unidentifiable. “Want me to talk dirty to you love? Tell you all the things I plan to do to you so that your blushing and panting and visibly aroused?”

 

“Mhmmm.” Stiles drug the noise out so that it sounded dreamy and content. Although, even if he wasn’t playing it up for Pencil Dick Paul that did sound pretty awesome. He wouldn’t ever turn down his delightfully shameless and amazingly articulate boyfriend spilling filth off that talented tongue directly in his ear.

 

There was a soft little noise of pleasure on Peter’s end and then he launched into the detailed fantasy. “I still haven't had you on the couch yet. I think we’d watch a movie; well, I would be watching it and you would be on your knees with my cock in your mouth. And of course you'd come before you had permission because you're a brat and because nothing gets you off faster than sucking my dick. Obviously, then I'd be forced to bend you over the arm of the couch and spank you until you were crying. Then I'd just keep going and give you more, because that's when it would actually become a punishment. I’d take my time licking you open after so that you were loose and wet enough for me to fuck right in when I was done.”

 

By the time he was done, Stiles was shaking. He didn’t have to fake the dazed look or the way his mouth hung open slightly. Suddenly he didn’t give a fuck about Paul, or his Pencil Dick, or what he thought of Stiles. He didn’t even look at his roommate to see his reaction before hastily shuffling toward his room.

 

Once there was a door between him and the worst roommate ever, Stiles let out the breath he’d been holding. “You promise?” he asked, flopping down on his bed and returning to his normal tone of voice.

 

Peter hummed in satisfaction, obviously hearing the change in Stiles from acting to genuinely affected. “Of course sweet thing. You know daddy always takes care of his boy.”


End file.
